


Make Do

by rattyjol



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattyjol/pseuds/rattyjol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles's daemon had always favored large forms. "To match his personality," Cordelia liked to joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Do

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by classics_lover on comment_fic LJ: [Author's choice, author's choice, their patronus or daemon is the giant Irish Elk (which, if you've ever gone into Dublin's Natural History Museum, is MASSIVE)](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/643167.html?thread=87302495#t87302495) with links [here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Irish_elk) and [here](http://www.museum.ie/en/exhibition/natural-history-3d-virtual-visit.aspx) if you want more info
> 
> it's not really important but I have this vague idea that Betans (and probably at least some other galactics, I'm not sure how widespread it is, though of course there are holdouts everywhere) got rid of their daemons technologically centuries ago, when space travel was still pretty new and living space was limited. Beta Colony has definitely pretty much eliminated them entirely. Barrayar, ofc, still thinks of daemons as irreplaceable spiritual symbols/companions or something. just one more thing for Cordelia to get used to I guess

Miles's daemon had always favored large forms. "To match his personality," Cordelia liked to joke. Privately, she suspected that it was at least partly to allow Miles to ride on her back when one or both legs were back in splints. On the one hand, it gave poor Bothari a break from carrying the boy around all day—on the other, Cordelia had more than once caught Miles and Onessa playing calvary inside the house, and had to send them outside.

They also settled unusually young—Miles was nine when Cordelia first noticed that Onessa had taken the form of a particularly enormous deer several days before, and not changed since. When she mentioned it to them over breakfast, they looked at each other and Miles shrugged.

"It feels right."

"It's going to make ship duty difficult, isn't it?" She was careful to come off as practical, rather than discouraging.

He shrugged again, smiling in that sharp way of his that made her think of heads in shopping bags. "We'll make do."

Cordelia smiled back and returned the box of groats to the cabinet. "I have no doubt."


End file.
